


To Weather His Storm

by quixoticlie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Brother Feels, Brothers, Fanfic Challenge, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Poetry, Remix, witsontap2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixoticlie/pseuds/quixoticlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remix of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2296748">Crusade</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed">rachelindeed</a> for the Wits On Tap 2015 remix challenge. The flash challenge was to create a poem based on a fic that you were given at random, and I absolutely love this idea. I had such a good time with this.</p>
<p>The original summary of Crusade is:</p>
<p>In 1989, Sherlock and Mycroft went to the cinema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Weather His Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crusade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296748) by [rachelindeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed). 



This flickering  
Image, a persona, a story made to

Project

On  
A screen, a mind, a brother you need to

Protect

From  
The world, from himself, and the rabble that skulk in the

Streets

But  
Too slow, too late, he's there in white hospital

Sheets

And  
Thoughts drift. Unbidden, so quickly they enter your

Mind

So  
You wander and wonder, those thoughts are not

Kind

A  
Hidden note, the film, unknowing that that was the 

Shift

The  
First moment you and your small brother would

Drift

And  
The ending of an era, at the time, it didn't seem like 

Much

Now  
With a memory, an umbrella has become your

Crutch

It's fitting, you know  
Your crusade will be slow  
And it seems you were born  
Just to weather his storm.


End file.
